Avatar Politics
by KerriChan
Summary: After the war all the Nations have there leaders. The Fire Lord loves to hold Extravagant Balls in which all Leaders are expected to attend. No one really minds but Katara. Zutara.Story had been revised and edited. Slight changes have been made.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything having to do with Avatar. This is based off a picture done by sora-ko an artist on deviantART. The link is in my profile.

* * *

"Grrrrrrr!" Through all the walls in golden castle the loud noise of anger could be heard. "I bet he gets his kicks from throwing these huge crappy balls in which every important leader is forced to attend, as if we have nothing better to do!" Katara snapped at the poor unlucky girl who was pick to help her during her stay at the Fire Nation. Said girl was trying to put her in a nice red and gold gown, but no Lady Katara would not have it. She ran to her seal skin bag and pulled a blue and white gown just as lovely as the red and gold one if not more and as the young maiden tried to help her put it on she swatted at her and insisted on putting it on herself. 

Katara turned to the young maiden and apologized.

"I'm so sorry, I know you're just doing your job and all but Fire Lord Zuko pisses me off, I swear he does this to piss me off…"

"No Lady Katara no need to explain yourself, if you want the truth that's part of the reason he does do it, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Ooooooooooooh, I knew it, he's going to die tonight!"

"Now Katara," Sokka's voice came from the door. "Don't get that pissed, you do look funny when you're mad."

Even after the war and all these years Sokka still tried to be funny, and make jokes. Key word, tried.

"Sir Sokka." The young girl bowed her head.

"What the hell is up with you guys?" Sokka asked. "Water tribe people always treat others as equals, no Sir, or Lady."

After the war each Nation was assigned a Leader, but the Water Tribes couldn't pick just one leader, so it was settled, The Northern Water Tribe's leader would be Sokka, and The Southern would be Katara, the other Nations didn't have this problem, Toph was already the rich and held power, add the fact she could kill the majority of the population you have youself a leader. There are no Airbenders, apart from Aang so that was settled easy, and Zuko never picked a side in end, he just took out Azula, and his father died, so he was the rightful heir to the thrown, though some people didn't think that was right.

Sokka tied the back of Katara's dress for her as she continued to rant.

"I'm gonna rip out his throat and feed it to Appa!" It was a well known fact that Zuko feared the bison and flying more then water.

Then I'll freeze him to a pole naked!"

The young girl put in her input just to help the Water Mistress cool off before the Ball actually started.

"Would it be smarter to freeze him to the pole naked," as the young girl said this she blushed. "then rip out his throat and feed it to this Appa?"

"Good thinking!" Katara praised the girl.

"All tied, no one will be getting into your dress tonight!" Sokka said pleased with himself.

"Sokka," Katara yelled, then punched him in the arm.

"Well no one cares, that peasant couldn't find anyone to bed her if she paid them." A voice called from the hall way as it passed.

"Errrrrrrrrrrr, You wait till I get my hands on you, you big, big spider monkey!"

She finally spit out.

"Spider monkey?" Sokka asked.

"Shut it!" She said back in her fowl mood.

She walked up to the mirror to do her make up. She never wore much to these things. She applied some light blue liquid to her eyelids, and some red liquid to her lips. She looked at herself. She looked pretty, like her mother, as Gran-Gran used to tell her. The dress went all the way passed her feet. The dress itself was lovely. It was blue with white fur trim. It was a v neck and at the point of the v was a dark blue broach, one that had been passed to her from Gran-Gran when she died. There was a design on the dress, a little scene of a mermaid, reaching out to a hawk man. She always loved this dress when she was little playing dress up, Sokka always made fun of her, but now he stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder, where a father might stand.

"I'm going to find Toph and help her get ready." Katara said bitterly and left the room.

"You know," Sokka said turning to the young maiden, "I bet there's a bigger picture then what we all see."

And with the only smart thing Sokka said all night he also left the room probably looking for his good friend Aang so they could go perform their normal ritual before the Ball. It involved annoying the Fire lord. Who ever he struck at first was deemed lucky for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, tell me if you see any errors. Kerri 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything.

----------------------------

Toph wasn't really hard to find. All Katara had to do was look for the flying women. Once again one of the young maidens tried to force her into shoes.

"Idiots, no means no!" Toph yelled out her door to the hall, where the young women lay scowling in defeat.

"You could have been nicer." Katara said in a matter -of-fact kind of way.

"Well that's the ground calling the rock dirty, everyone in the castle heard you screaming at Zuko."

"That's, that's , it's different."

"I bet it is, now hurry up and do my makeup before I'm forced to let these turtlehogs touch my face."

Katara was used to doing Toph's makeup seeing as she couldn't do it herself. It didn't bother her, in fact

it made her feel useful. Not in the I'm doing something type way but in the we're friends and you need my help type way. Toph wasn't one to accept help often either so it made her feel even closer to the short bender. Doing her makeup didn't take long. Some eye and lip liquid and boom she was ready to go.

"Toph?" Katara asked.

"Huh."

"We need to take a little detour on our way to the ball."

"Why do I have to go?" she complained knowing she would have to anyways.

"To keep watch, you're better then twenty men?"

"I'm a watch dog to you?" Toph asked pretending to be offended.

"Maybe," Katara said playfully "I'll return the favor later."

As they walked through the hall they were quite, they knew the route very well. Seeing as this happened every time a ball came round. It was expected. Katara, always, no matter what placed something in Zuko's bed so when he would go to lie down his head he would be bite, stung, attacked, and once even frozen to the bed. Katara always got her revenge. As she was about to stroll in to the all to suspecting room Toph pulled her back.

"He's in there, with your brother and Aang."

Just then a flame struck the door where Katara would have been standing if it wasn't for Toph.

"He tried to kill me!" Katara screamed in a whisper.

Whoosh the door opened and out walked Aang and Sokka.

"Man, Aang how do you always manage to be deemed the lucky one?"

"Maybe Zuko hates me more?" Aang suggested.

"No, that can't be it, he hates me sooooooooo much more then he does you."

"Not true he spent years trying to capture me."

"Only to get his honor back, he hates me more."

"No"

"Yes"

This could be heard as they continued down the hall and turned heading to one of the many ball rooms.

"Well I guess we have to wait till the royal pain-in-the-bum leaves to go to the ball."

"Now why would you want to do that?" Called the Royal Pain-In-The-Bum, from his room.

"Do what?" Katara asked in a voice way to innocent to fit her. "We were just passing by on our way to the ball."

"Your room is on the other side of the castle."

"These halls have a prettier décor then the ones near my room, so it's worth the walk." She said throwing together the best lie she could.

"Is that so?" Both Toph and Zuko asked.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, we'll be on our way." With that Katara took Toph's hand and walked away.

"We'll have to come back." She whispered.

"I heard that!" Zuko called down the hall.

"Heard what?" She screamed as she turned the corner.

When Toph was sure Zuko was out of hearing range she turned to Katara and said,

"The décor is nicer?"

"Look I know that was a horrible lie don't rub it in."

--------------------------------------------

First of all thanks for the reviews. I was on a few hours after this was posted and it was already more popular than my other story. So I was rather happy.

I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Happy Easter.

And to answer Kiana, my story is based on the picture. Well I didn't know where it was or who drew, it my friend told me about this wonderful avatar picture she saw, of Katara and Zuko in a golden place and he was making fun of how she looked, she went into a little more detail and I was like that would make a funny story. Thanks for telling me where it was. I'll go see the real pic and maybe be able to edit my fic a little. Thanks for telling me where it was.

If you see any errors please tell me I'll fix them asap.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Avatar!

* * *

"Toph can't you feel vibrations or something?" Katara asked annoyed.

"Yes, but instead of asking me you kept dragging me by the arm, which is really starting to hurt now so I'd appreciate it if you would LET GO!" The short bender yelled the last words.

"You know, I bet he switches different Ball rooms just for the hell of tormenting me, I'm never here enough to memorize the place, so of course I'd get lost."

"That must be it Katara, he's out to get you, to ruin your life, by holding a few Balls a year, and changing the room so they won't look the same that must be it." Toph snorted in an overly sarcastic way. She grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"You're right!" Katara scream not even taking note to the sarcastic tone or to the large sigh Toph let out as she cried 'you're right.'

"Well, this isn't going to happen any more, not to this Water Bender." Katara screeched putting her fist in the air. "I'll make a map, sure I'll have to stay a tad bit longer, but I'll never get lost again!"

Once again Toph let out a huge sigh, still dragging the Water Bender to the right room.

Poor Toph always had to put up with this, Zuko had some odd effect on the supposed Master Water Benders brain, and it seemed each time a new ball was thrown it got worse.

"Is your dress to tight?" Toph asked concern pasted all over her face, not for the dress matter though.

"Sokka tied it so probably!" Katara said stopping in mid-rant, then continuing on again.

Toph pulled her to a stop and grabbed her shoulders, "get a hold of your self Sugar Queen, you're about to enter the Ball room, put on your fake smile and lets do this thing."

Then the doors opened as if they knew the two Benders where out there.

Katara and Toph made their rounds together as usual, stopping here or there to say 'Hello' to someone important, pretending to care about what they had to say until the person was so caught up in what they were saying they could just leave unnoticed by the speaker.

Soon enough they ran into Sokka and Aang.

"Well who was deemed lucky to night?" Toph asked like she usually did, pretending not to know.

Now just about everyone knows about this little game but the Fire Lord himself.

"Aang, again," Sokka complained, he turned to Aang. "You know if you weren't the Avatar and my best friend, I'd think you were cheating!"

"Why I'd never." Aang said pretending to be offended.

The night was going pretty good for the Water Bender until someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Congratulations you don't look half the peasant you are tonight."

"Was that a political statement or can we just take this outside?"

"Take this outside, ha you couldn't win if we took it to the South Pole."

"Is that a challenge?" Katara asked eyes narrow.

Toph in the mean time was laughing her ass off. As soon as Zuko arrived Sokka left looking for Suki and Aang was trying to talk some sense into the Master Benders.

"Come on Katara," Aang pleaded, "He was just joking trying to get you mad."

"Shut it Aang, he started it!"

"Zuko just apologize" Aang once again pleaded but with the other Bender.

"No, she needs to calm down, it was just a joke."

"Aang, just let them go, they need to fight it out, get their stupid petty fights out of their systems." Toph announced and grabbed both Katara's and Zuko's hands, and Dragged them toward the exit. She turned to Aang,

"Keep this a secret, don't need people thinking another war is about to start."

* * *

If you see any errors please tell me I'll fix them asap. 


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything….

* * *

Toph finally got the two benders out of the golden palace, after having to bend them into the floor and drag them out, only their heads above ground.Toph moved them into the middle of the court yard and began to explain her terms.

"You to will get to fight here, I am referee, anything goes until I call it quits, you will only use bending and no killing each other."

"How's this fair, you're Katara's best friend." Zuko complained. She kicked a rock at him in reply.

"When I set you free you start." With that she raised them from the ground and raised a slab of Earth to stay out of their way.

The two benders stared at each other throwing insults.

"It's a full moon; maybe you'll stand a chance."

"It could be in the middle of the day and I would still whoop your ass."

With that Katara made the first move. She summoned the water whip; Zuko quick to respond let his hands erupt in flames.

She froze the water whip and sent the giant ice spear at him but he melted it with ease, but just then something nipped at his feet.

Zuko looked down bad mistake. Katara sent frozen disks at him. He was frozen to the ground, so he did the only thing he could, he burst into flames. The frozen disks still hit but melted on impact. This move melted the ice at his feet and he sent fire balls at her but she put up a wave of water and they just sizzled in to steam.

He ran close throwing fire balls to keep her on the defense.

He kept throwing she kept dodging. He finally got up to her and kicked her leg out from under her.

She got up just as soon as she went down.  
This time she was on the offence sending waves, whips and frozen disks at him. One of the disks grazed his arm making him pause, if only for a second. This was the opening she needed. She leaped at him. He was caught off guard and went down. She started to swing at him. Hitting him in the chest, screaming,

"This is what you deserve for throwing these stupid balls and being an ass and for…"

He grabbed her fist and rolled over. She was now stuck under him. "That's what you're mad about?" He asked suddenly confused.

She in return spit at him. He let go of her arms, got up and left.

She just laid there upset, tears streaming down her face…

She felt horrible, she just beat someone up for throwing balls, inviting her, giving everyone a break, and it was the only time she got to see Aang, Sokka and Toph anymore.

* * *

One more chapter is up… Woot woot… Please tell me what you think.

The next chapter is going to be in Aang and Sokka's point of view… What was going on during the fight.

If you see any errors please tell me…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it took so long to put it up. My math grade is dropping and my mom was not happy about it….

Don't own Avatar the Last air bender

* * *

Few minutes had passed after Toph and the two others left, and Sokka and Aang tried to play it cool. First they tried small talk with random people often laughing nervously after saying the most obvious of things.

"So, how's the punch?" Aang asked an old fire bender.

"Just like all the other balls punches?" The old man asked confused.

"Ha… eeerrr… I guess you're right." Sokka chipped in and they walked on to another person having similar conversations with each person they passed.

After about an hour of this the people were starting to get a little worried. So they started asking about the young master water bender who could probably fix her two males companions. Whispers could be heard as the two walked around the huge hall. Soon they started to ask the two friends where the young Miss. Katara was, they made up stories, and bad ones at that.

"Well she had some punch and threw up." Aang told one woman who then proceeded to walk over to a plant and pour her punch in it.

"She just randomly started to cry because she's a girl and they do that so we had her leave." Sokka told an elder man, who by the looks of it believed this tale.

"Someone called her fat so she got upset and had to leave the room so she wouldn't hurt them in a fit of uncontrollable rage" Aang said, having fun making these stories so he stared to make the even more unbelievable.

"Katara was fighting a turkeygator with her bare hands and sprang her wrist, then she picked up a glass of punch with that hand and had to leave due to excruciating pain."

The people then just thought it was part of their illness and once again began to wonder the whereabouts of the bender.

Soon the time for the Fire Lords toast to tearing down old walls and building bridges, unity and other what not's. But the fire lord was not there and there was no toast to be given.

Even more whispers were floating about. Soon Aang floated up to the table took the Fire Lords unused goblet, tapped it with a spoon and made a speech.

"Well Zuko had to leave on some business so he asked me to give a speech."

"He is very sorry that he couldn't give it himself, but he said he was trying hard to form new bonds with everyone and he said he knows what pain his nation as a whole had caused and he knows how precious true friendship is in these times of need, and how hard it is to get. He and his nation are willing to help repair and fix the bonds they broke and the villages that they ruined." Aang finished the toast, and put the goblet down.

"Where is the short girl, Katara and the Fire Lord!" Yelled one little smart ass.

"Her name is Toph." Aang informed the crowd.

"Where they are is none of your concern!" Sokka yelled back.

"We have a right to know!" The same guy yelled.

"Oh no," Some on yelled, "Someone's taking out the world leaders!"

Soon there was an uproar of people thinking people were being assassinated and people screaming about rights.

"QUITE!" Scream the Avatar. The hall full of people was silenced.

"She didn't want anyone to know but the cat has to come out of the bag now." Aang said, pausing, thinking of a good enough excuse as to why three of the leaders were missing.

He came up with one but was sure Sokka was going kill him. Oh well they would stop worrying.

"Katara is with Zuko's Child." Aang lied.

"Yeah, Katara is with Zu- wait what!?" Sokka yelled turning to the air bender. Aang winked in reply.

Now the room was swarming with rumors about catching them at it, and how they were noticing how Katara looked bigger. Hours passed and people started to leave with new found gossip and bellies full of punch, tea and food.

"You're going to be the one who tells Katara and Zuko the news." Sokka said turning to the Avatar.

"Well I was hoping that they wouldn't have to know." Aang said but then noticed the happy ex-general grinning like the Cheshire cat and singing "I'll be a great uncle soon!"

"Spoil them rotten I will!"

"Damn it Aang looked at what you caused." Sokka said not having the heart to tell the old man that it was in fact a lie.

* * *

Woot another chapter done… A bit long to. Well I already have this stories ending planned out but what is to happen in between is what I have to plan out I have the next chapter in my head if I get around to typing it before my sister gets up to make me sew is another story. Hope you liked this chapter…

If you see any errors please tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

Katara got up wiped the tears from her face and walked toward the palace. Toph walked up to her, but Katara just pushed her out of the way.

"I just need to be alone for awhile." With that she walked into the palace and headed to her room.

Zuko was in his room trying to figure the water bender out. He didn't understand what she wanted. He made a mental note to redo the décor of the guest halls. He had though she was lying but with this girl he had no clue. He got up and plopped into desk chair and moved it in front of his desk. He pulled out his pen and paper and started a letter.

_Dear Katara,_

_I'm sorry my balls upset you. If you insist on acting like a two year old about it I just wont invite you next time-_

_Zuko_

"What do you think you're doing?" Iroh asked reading the letter over Zuko's shoulder.

"You can not put that woman under anymore stress, after all she is going through for you!"

"What the hell are you talking about uncle?"

"I have told the servants, she is not allowed to leave the palace, and she will have a servant with her at all times." Iroh said looking proud of himself.

"Why would you do that?" Zuko whined.

"You can't hide it we all know."

With that Uncle Iroh ran out of the room humming a tune that sounded oddly like a song he sang for Zuko when he was little.

Zuko was confused, but he listened to his uncle and threw the letter away.

Katara had made it to her room and was met by the girl who tried to help her get ready.

"Well Miss Mommy I was told I'm not to leave your side."

"Miss Mommy?" Katara asked confused.

"Don't try to hide it." The girl was grinning.

"Ok?" Katara said unsure of what she was trying to hide.

"Iroh had a new wardrobe bought for you and a bigger bed and he said if you ever need anything to call." The young girl said still beaming.

"Ok…" Katara was now thoroughly confused and slowly walked backwards then turned and sprinted to the palace doors.

The young girl stood dumbfounded, wondering how a women with a baby could run that fast.

Katara made it to the huge hall by the doors as Sokka and Aang were trying to get away so they wouldn't have to tell her the news.

"Where are you guys going?" Katara asked.

"Well we were called on urgent business and need to leave." Sokka said trying not to look suspicious. Aang had took off running.

Sokka looked behind him and then flew to catch up.

"Wait take me with you!" Katara screamed after them. "People are treating me funny!"

She started to run after them but Uncle Iroh walked into the room and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going, running will put you under stress and we can't have that can we?" He said, Katara noticed he was grinning. Was Zuko pulling a prank on her?

"What do you want?" She asked. "Aang come back!" She screamed.

The boy was still flying, he turned around and gave her a wave.

Iroh was dragging her back to her room, back to the happy young girl.

Katara felt scared.

After many twists and turns he pulled her into a room right next to Zuko's chamber.

"Why the hell am I here?" She asked hoping to get a real answer.

"Zuko is going to have to keep checking up on you so I moved you closer." He said it as if it were obvious.

She walked in and all her things were in there and more. Toph was also in there.

"Why are people acting so weird?" She asked the short bender.

"I have no clue I just saw Twinkle Toes running to leave and came to find you."

"They won't let me leave." Katara whispered to Toph scared the smile happy man behind her would hear.

"Well I'll stay with you." Toph offered.

"Thanks, you're a true friend unlike those to asses." She said referring to Aang and Sokka.

She got up shooed Iroh out of her room and changed into her night clothes, lending some to Toph, making sure to leave the new clothes untouched.

They both got into the gargantious bed and Katara's last thoughts before sleep overtook her were 'that bastard has some explaining to do.'

Well that's all the chapters for today.

Ok so I've been an ass and haven't thanked you guys for the reviews.

Well thanks, I'm happy you like my story.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything. Ok next no Katara is not knocked up, it was a lie Aang said to keep people from wondering why they were missing. And sorry about Zuko's letter, It wasn't intended to sound like that but when I read your review I couldn't help but cracking up. I'm leaving it like that because it gives the letter character.

* * *

Katara awoke with the sun in her face and the silhouette of a plump man in its wake. She rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"What do you want?" Katara asked through a yawn, moving slowly trying not to wake the small sleeping bender.

"Rise and shine my little bender, you have shopping to do!" The old man sang.

Toph raised her head to look in the general direction of the old general.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sunrise!" The old man cheered

Toph put one foot on the ground and moved it to the side. Iroh was then pushed out of the room on moving dirt. She then kicked and the door slammed shut.

"I'm not going shopping with you at sunrise!" Toph informed Katara. Katara looked at her and smiled.

"You don't have to, just try and find out why everyone is so happy and why they wont leave me alone."

"Ok, can do, in about 3 more hours." Toph said plopping back onto the bed. Katara got up and walked to the clothes chest. She pulled out all the shirts looking for one that wasn't red, and failing miserably. She finally chose a red shirt with a floral design going up the side. She then pulled out one of the many pairs of black pants. They were a bit big.

She opened the door and was greeted by the golly old man.

"Look I have no clue as to why you're acting this way but if we could hurry with the shopping I would greatly appreciate it."

"Ha, you have no clue, good one, lets go." He said pulling her by the arm to the door.

After turning down many halls they passed one room with the door slightly open. She stopped and when Iroh pulled she tugged back. He let go of her arm and she walked to the door. She peaked into the room and noticed someone training. She opened it slightly more, only to be pulled out of the way of a fireball.

"You bastard!" Katara screeched.

"What?" Zuko asked. "Why is everyone yelling at me lately and why are you still here sneaking around spying on me?"

"Well some people won't let me leave and I'm not spying on you, the door was slightly open and I was curious."

Iroh grabbed her arm after she said that and pulled her away.

"We'll be back later my dear nephew, all three of us."

Both Katara and Zuko counted and looked at each other the same puzzled look crossing their faces.

"Ok, well I hope to see you three back her later?" Zuko said and went back to his morning training. As Iroh pulled her away she watched the moves and committed them to memory, she should try that spinning flame wall.

Hours after starting and they were still shopping.

"Iroh, you have dragged me through every dress shop known to man, can we go home yet?"

"It's Uncle now, and no the dress must be perfect."

Katara took this moment to run. She ran to the nearest ally and jumped into the nearest barrel. After 2 seconds of waiting the 'Uncle' came running by looking for the young bender.

She waited a few good minutes and got out brushed herself off and headed in the direction she thought the palace was in. She asked a few people for directions and finally made it to the gates.

"Let me in!" She screamed tired and hungry.

"We need to know who you are." A fire nation solider walked to up to her.

"Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

The man looked at her with an odd look not to sure but he let her in not to worried the Fire Lord could protect himself.

"Is Zuko in?" Katara asked turning to the man.

"He hasn't left but I have no clue as to where he is."

Katara said thanks to the man and bowed, the man did not bow back.

"I think I preferred it when they were overly nice." Katara mumbled to herself.

She walked through the palace and still couldn't find her room. She continued to wonder about when she came upon the same room, the door still slightly open, but this time voices were coming from inside.

"How could he do that without being married?" Iroh's voice came from the room.

"How could she not tell us?" Toph's voice asked.

"Just then she was lifted from her place and dragged into the room.

"How could you not tell me?!?" Toph yelled.

"I'm sorry?" Katara asked.

"You better be, we sent Zuko out looking for you."

"You did?" Katara asked? She then ran to his room and opened the door. She walked into the room and pulled the water from the air, freezing the bed.

Ha! She laughed to herself, walking over to his desk she sat in the chair. She then decided this chair belonged in her room and started to push it toward the door when she noticed a crumpled up piece of paper on the desk calling her name.

She opened it and read the scratchy handwriting.

"What!?" She screamed. "A two year old?" She left the room, comfy chair forgotten by the bed. Katara made her way to the big golden doors. She exited and walked to the gait.

"If you let the Fire Lord into this Palace I will kill you." She said.

"We don't listen to you!" The solider said.

"I say keep him out you say yes, and do it!" Katara said holding a newly formed ice pick to his throat.

"Ok, yes." The soldier said signaling for the gate to close and lock. Katara for good measures froze the gate shut.

At that moment a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko drawled.

"But you're supposed to be out there!" Katara wined.

"I was just about to leave when I entered my room and my desk chair was moved my door, care to explain?"

"Oh, well I'm stealing that chair." She said.

"And that makes you mad enough to freeze me out of my home?"

"Oh!" She remembered "You!" She said pointing.

"Don't do that it's not lady like." He said lightly smacking her hand out of the air.

It only fuelled her anger.

"A TWO YEAR OLD?!?" She yelled. "AND WHY IS EVERONE TREATING ME FUNNY, WHY CAN'T I LEAVE?"

"Huh, a two year old, I have no clue they are treating me funny too, and you froze the gate shut."

The gears in their heads slowly started to turn.

"I can't put you under anymore stress." Zuko remembered.

"Miss Mommy." Katara added.

"Not allowed to leave without a servant."

"Bigger clothes?"

Zuko looked at her his eyes wide, Katara's mouth dropped.

"What gave them that idea?" She asked, looking at Zuko accusingly.

"What make's you think I would do that?"

"Well maybe they think it's funny but we can turn this around." Katara said thinking out loud.

"We could." Zuko said a grin on his face. He would finally get that old man back for all these years of torture.

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and dragged him into the palace, it looked like two love birds, keyword looked.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you see any errors please tell me. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok this one is short but I have math and history homework to do so it has to be.

Sorry about this and the last chapter they were typed really fast. I'll go through and fix my errors later, I'm sorry.

So thanks for the reviews.

Dragon Jadefire: No she's not pregnant.

Amiou: Thanks I'm happy you like it, gives me a warm fuzzy feeling.

Teenfox: Well I have no clue what to say, I hope you have fun stealing chairs.

Mistypool: Im sorry? Don't slap me...

Powderedsugar: Im sorry I'll fix it later, thanks for showing me, if you see anymore errors please tell me.

Panther Eyes: Because they will sprout fear in the hearts of the people in the palace!

Little Blueness: Thanks for the review!

Did I leave anyone out I hope not heres the chapter.

* * *

Walking into the palace's entrance hall Katara's stomach groaned in hunger. She just remembered she hadn't eaten all day.

"My dear Katara-poo hungry, we can't have that now can we?" Zuko asked, trying hard to keep from laughing.

"Oh, Zuzu, you noticed!" Katara hugged the taller bender laughing into his shirt. As Katara said this 'Uncle' just happened to walk into the room.

"Toph, Toph , get into this room immediately!" He yelled.

The small girl walked slowly into the room, hearing Katara giggling.

"Zuzu, stop it." Katara tugged gently away from his grip, 'Zuzu' continued to try to pull her to the kitchen.

"Zuko," She said her voice more firm, "We need to tell them, I can't believe we kept it a secret so long." She turned to Toph and Iroh.

"You guys, I'm pregnant, with Zuko's baby." She started to cry.

"We're pregnant dear." Zuko said pulling her into his arms the rubbing her stomach.

"We are planning our wedding; it's on the next full moon." She then tilted her head up and looked at Zuko winking before planting a kiss on his lips. He blushed.

Iroh's mouth fell. Katara looked over to Toph, she was grinning. She knew they we're lying, here's to hoping she wouldn't rat them out.

Zuko bent to Katara's ear and said with a smirk on his face, "Baby, you're hungry and that means the baby's hungry and we can't let him go hungry can we?"

The hot breath on her ear made her blush and her legs buckled, she was happy he was holding her. She tried to regain her control, she bent her legs a little and walked out of his grasp.

"Him, Who said it was a him, I have nothing against boys but you can't go on assuming our baby is a boy, what if it's a girl?"

"Fine dear," Zuko said "Let's go eat so THE baby doesn't go hungry."

"Better." She said with a grin leading Zuzu into the kitchen.

"Well we know who's going to run the Fire Nation, as well as the Fire Lord." Iroh turned his head to Toph and agreed.

After entering the kitchen Katara walked up to a fruit bowl and grabbed an apple, before taking a bite she looked at Zuko and said "Katara-poo?"

"Zuzu, please, and then that kiss' if he can't tell we're faking he's lost all his brains."

"I think Zuzu is a very charming term of endearment."

"Charming isn't the word that comes to my mind."

"Oh, and what would the all mighty _fire lord _like to be called?" She drawled. She took a bite out of her apple.

"Well, Lord, Master, your majesty, anything of that sort."

"Zuzu it is," she said finishing off her apple.

"Next step is to ask them to help with baby names."

"Can't, Uncle already knows that if I have a son his name will be Lee."

"It's our child and we name it, not you, next time we see them we ask about baby names, and if we ever do have a child and it's a boy, and those are big ifs, we'll name him Lee, but we don't have to worry because we are never going to reall-"

He kissed her. "Woman you talk way too much!"

"What the hell where you doing?" She was blushing.

"Practice."

"Bastard!" She said grabbing his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To your room, to get my chair."

Zuko growled.

"Do want your wife to be and child to be in harms way?"

"But you-"

"They will know we lied if they see me moving a chair that's twice my size."

"Point taken, but"

"To my chair!" She screamed and drug him down the wrong hall.

* * *

Hope it was ok, if you see any errors tell me! 


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty minutes passed and Katara was still looking for her room. She passed what she swore was the same room 10 times.

"Ok Zuko, you really need to put maps at every corner, really its not good that every time I try to go some where I get lost."

"You are the only one who gets lost."

"I'm the only one who has to stay here and find my way around not just to the ball room."

"Well they also didn't tell anyone they were pregnant and pretend to be engaged to the Fire Lord."

"Look, I didn't tell anyone anything, and you know what I think you did it."

"Oh because everyone is out to fucking get you, the world and planets are a lined and that's means we all conspire against you."

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it, and you know what, I'm getting tired of you already, all you do is complain and boss me around, no matter what I do it's never good enough, I could bring world peace and help everyone out , but you'd find something to complain about, well you know what, I'm done, I don't care anymore."

"Like you cared at all, we all know you throw your balls just to get good in everyone's books."

"Why do you keep coming up with reasons to hate me, what are you trying to accomplish, everyone else excepts me, why wont you?"

"Some people have things they need to protect." With that Katara walked off.

"Your rooms the other way." He called.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara stumbled her way around the palace, she managed to find 5 bathrooms, 7 ballrooms, and 2 sparing rooms and the one place she had been hoping to find, the garden.

There was a small fish pond with a tree covering it with shade. Small bushes with little purple flowers surrounded the perimeter, and near the pond was a nest.  
She walked up to the pond and sat. 

Sticking her finger in the water got it nibbled on by a small fish. Sighing she sprawled out on the grass and bended some water making shapes and other what nots, she was so caught up in this she didn't notice the small bender sneaking up on her.

"Well I have no clue why but Aang and Sokka told everyone"  
The water fell, and Katara jumped.

"Holy shit Toph Could you have made some noise so I could have known you were coming?"

"So you playing the mother?"

"I don't think I am anymore."

"Iroh will be pretty disappointed when he finds out"  
"Well Fire Lord Platypusbear is a bit grumpy"

"Katara, I tell you this not as a friend but as a master of love."

"Master of love my bum, hey, wait, what are you getting at?"

"Every time he walks in the room your pulse speeds up, when he talks you freeze for a moment, and right now your writing his name in water as we speak."

"I am not!" She said bending the water in the air this time.  
A few moments passed in silence and Toph was now sitting next to Katara. Skipping rocks across the lake Toph sat quiet listening to the ripples the rock made.

"Toph?" Katara asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Does he feel the same way?"

"I'm not telling you, that's part of it all, part of the beauty of falling in love is the fear they won't fall."

"I hate you sometimes."

"I love you to."

"Do you know the way back to my room?"

"Are you sure that's where you want to go?"

"Positive"

Walking with linked arms Katara and Toph made their way back to Katara's room. But Katara left one thing in the garden, an ice rose.

-  
Ok so this was a tad corny,. And short. I'm sorry. The next chapter will be better I promise! Sorry it's late it was the last week of school and every thing was chaotic. But it's summer now so more updates! Oh and I threw a song lyric in there it seemed to fit… Is that considered cheating?  
Ok thanks for all the reviews! I was so happy. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

Onceuponadaydream: Yes, and you know what I hate it when people don't update their stories, I'm sorry.

Mistypool: Lol, stages. I thought it would be funny if Toph gave love advice, it cracked me up.

Teenfox: I'm sorry the updates are taking a bit to go up, I'll try to get on up tomorrow.

Michelle: Ok, she had dropped the water when Toph walked in and scared her, so she was just writing his name in the water, which was on the ground so her fingers touched the ground, like people do on the dirt, make sense? Sorry for the confusion.

Panther Eyes: Maybe just a little…

Swimnbaby58: Thanks.

MissStormer: Thanks.

And thanks to anyone who bothers to read my story.

I don't own Avatar.

* * *

Now our favorite Uncle was walking around the palace because he was bored out of his mind, and well he was probably out of his mind too, but that's not the point. He was walking to his favorite place, The Garden. Now Uncle knew his way around the palace but he always managed to take some detours and get sidetrack. So when he finally got to the gardens he took his spot by the pound and meditated. He didn't do this for any particular training reason, he did it just to look like he was doing something because he didn't want to be bothered and people tend not to bother you when you look like you're doing something.

He opened his eyes when he was sure no one was walking by and look at the fish, now he had named every single fish and could tell them apart . The gold one with a spot on his head was Taku, the gold one with the spot on his fin he named Chen, and the white one he named Zi. He was still trying to persuade Zuko to buy more fish.

A few hours had passed s he sat there doing nothing but watching the Chen attack the leaves as they fell and Zi try to eat them. When he finally decided that he had watched the enough and no work would need to be done he got up. He looked around to be sure he didn't forget anything and noticed a small white stone. Picking it up he noticed it was ice, upon further inspection, it was a rose, but had begun to melt.

Running quickly through the palace to find his nephew, he nearly fell. But that didn't slow him down. He got to his nephew in record time.

"Zuko where did you buy something of so much beauty?" He asked holding up the rose.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked confused and still mad about the fight he just had.

"This rose, it's melting but it's lovely."

"I didn't buy any roses, and how is it melting?"

Iroh handed the flower to his nephew. Zuko took one look at it and his fist erupted in flames.

"Now why would you do that?" Uncle asked disappointed.

"Because that wasn't bought it was made by that damned water wench."

"Water wench! Zuko that is no way to treat her, you must be nice to her make her feel welcomed."

"At this point in time she can go fly off the edge of the earth."

Now this was the exact moment when Katara entered his room head low and some how moving without moving.

"I'm going you can stop with the rock moving now!" Katara yelled at the door, Toph stood there grinning.

Katara took a step then stopped. Toph kicked the ground and Katara slid a few feet forward.

"I said stop, I'm going!" She took another step forward and stopped. Toph had had enough, she kicked forward and this time Katara flew right in to Iroh .

"Ouch, what was that for?" Katara whined.

"Hurry up or I'll lock you in." Toph was getting agitated.

Katara softly apologized to Uncle and walked up to Zuko.

"I'm sorry about earlier, and I know I was being an ass everything, and well I'm sorry."

"You know I might be a little more convinced if Toph wasn't over there, and hadn't for-"

Uncle smacked him in the head.

"Now you apologize!" Uncle said nudging him forward, and then with a kick from Toph Zuko went flying into Katara.

"Get off of me, you're heavy." Katara complained.

Toph having heard this jumped in the air.

"My aim is getting better!" She screamed.

"I'm not heavy!" Zuko looked appalled.

"I'm not saying you're overweight but you are way to heavy to be on top of me now get off!"

Zuko did just that and took a step back, right into Uncle.

"Help her up." He whispered into his ear.

Zuko took a step towards her and offered his hand. She thought for a minute wandering if she should take it or slap it away. After a minute of pondering she took it, and was pulled up. After she was up neither let go of each others hand, until they noticed who owned the hand and both of them immediately broke apart, like the other had cooties.

"I'm sorry too, I guess."

That earned him another slap from Uncle.

* * *

If you see any errors please tell me... Chapter 10 is now done, and I'm sleepy and need to take a shower, I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after. 


	11. Chapter 11

Panther Eyes: That it is, that it is…

MistyPool: I must say Toph is one of my favorite characters, so I need to make her do more stuff…

SexxiKitty: I'm happy you like it…

Teenfox: Thanks, ands I imagine Iroh like that he'll have more moments.

OnceUponADayDream: I'm updating see! As for a kiss I have no idea when they will.

Deliberate Mistake: For the first review, I'll fix it soon, I plan to rewrite the whole story when it's finished, I plan to end it soon, For your second yes, Sokka is an easy character to make fit, and he's fun to write, I know I was cracking up when someone pointed out the letter. You know they do and as for the chair it is. Well I guess it shows romantic I am. In their twenties…

Ok so I just got my summer homework, it was a load more then I expected and they took me out of my classes and forced me into ones I didn't want. So towards the end of the month I may take awhile to update…

I don't own Avatar.

"Now that we have that settled let's go out to eat, my treat!" Of course by this Uncle meant he would pick the restaurant and Zuko would end up paying, hey, works for him.

"Have fun." Zuko called over his shoulder as he started to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going Sparky?" Toph made a mental note to commit Sparky to memory.

"To do my job, you do know that I run the Fire Nation right, I don't just run around the palace and pretend."

"Could've fooled me." Katara mumbled. Which earned a sight chuckle from Uncle.

"What was that?" He asked temperatures rising with his voice.

"You heard her, she didn't stutter." Toph was grinning.

"See, Uncle, this is what I have to deal with, you think it's me, no it's her." He made many hand gestures as he spoke and it ended with him pointing at Katara.

"Did you just tell on me?" Katara looked surprised and confused.

"I think he did." Toph said cracking up.

"Zuko, now we are both adults and we can handle this like adults." Katara said grinning like crazy.

"Uncle I told you so!"

"Well if you want to think about it, the way the two of you act you really can't handle it like adults, you two prefer to fight, complain, and whine." Iroh pointed out, smiling to himself.

"HEY!" They yelled in unison.

"I can to!" Katara said quickly claiming her innocence.

"Ok, this is getting us nowhere, so lets just go eat and discuss this over a nice meal."

With that they all headed out even Zuko, of course he was in the ground following them, screaming about having duties that needed to be taken care of, and when they passed guards he pleaded with them to save him, but none complied, so as he left the palace, he swore he would get his revenge on them, all of them.

Meanwhile Sokka and Aang where trying to find the best rock to run and hide under.

"You think they would look for us in Kyoshi?" Sokka asked, hoping to see Suki again.

"They would, they will look far and wide, to find us, so no Water Nation, Earth Nation, or Air Nation."

"All that leaves is fire nation." Sokka's eyes lit up, "All that leaves is fire nation, they will never look for us in the royal city, think about it, they don't think we're so stupid that we would stay in the city, which really makes us smart to stay in the city."

"Hey, that makes sense, kind of, you really do have a brain don't you?"

"I'm so smart, I amaze myself, wait what, of course I have a brain, if it weren't for my plans we would have never made it, and it was your crappy lie that has us on the run now."

"Oh so now we are throwing stones, ok what about that time your instincts ran us in to fire benders?"

"What about that time you got Kyoshi burned down because you didn't want to leave!?!"

"You didn't want to leave either!"

"Good point."

"Look fighting is getting us nowhere, we go to the city and stay in an inn till the heat dies down."

"Ok, but first, when we get into the city lets eat, I'm starving."

Chapter 11... So what do you think? Aang and Sokka are back, Dun Dun Duuun

So anyways, Tell me if you like and if you see any errors, please tell me.


	12. The real Chapter 12

Deliberate Mistakes- Thanks for pointing that out. 

TeenFox- Um… Well I had to bring Aang and Sokka back.

MistyPool- I plan to sorry it took so long,

Aniek90- Im happy you like it.

Panther Eyes- Yup, Iroh is going to kill them.

Danimals21-Thanks… Sorry the update took so long.

KawiiUsako- We all know Toph could take out the world of she wanted, as for Katara being a at Zuko he betrayed her one to many times.

Fireflies N Bubblegum- I will.

EmeraldOceanEyes- Ok, well here you go, it will get worse…

Lady Charity- Well when it's done I plan to go through it and rewrite it, edit and what not, and thanks.

Mousie89- Sorry.

Don't own Avatar

* * *

Sokka and Aang arrived a few hundred yards outside the royal city, leaving their bison friend, so no one would see them.

"Just like old time, huh buddy." Aang patted the bison's head, grinning.

"Except in old times we weren't running from three other nations, we were only running from the Fire Nation."

"So we'll manage, we always do."

With that they started they walk into the city, flying over the gaits to go undetected.

-------------

"You know I think walking would be more fun." Toph suggested, really only wanting to keep on the ground so she could be sure Zuko didn't escape.

"What a good idea." Iroh was oh so willing to have a longer time to point out all the best places.

"Goodie." Katara's monotone went unnoticed.

"Don't I have a say in any of this?" Zuko was complaining every chance he got.

His complaints also went unnoticed, as the group started to move onward.

--------------

Aang led Sokka to what appeared an abandon building, the only way you could even tell it wasn't was the fact that lights were on.

"They'll never look for us in this place, I mean who would know about it?" Aang looked please with himself.

"I'm wondering how you know about it." Sokka was trying hard not to show his displeasure at the choice of dining he had.

Aang happy with his choice of dining dashed into the dust covered building.

-------------------------------

"And here is the best place to get those cute little bottles filled with those plants, oh, and here is where you can get the best gourd bowls in the whole city!"

Every time they passed a shop Iroh had something to say about it, good, bad, or completely random.

Katara slowed her pace walking next to the traveling head.

"Have any clue where we're going?"

"Nope, and as soon I get out of this hole I'm making a break for it, this is only going to end badly."

"Well we wouldn't even be on this mess if you hadn't started the fight."

"Oh no, you are not pinning this one on me."

"Fine, so I bet I can get Toph to let you up, but that only if you wait for me to run with you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why would I get Toph to let you up?"

"You want to live, because as soon as I'm at my palace, I will have them killed."

"Ummm… no, try again."

"We are here!" Iroh shouted, pointing to an old building, falling apart,

"Out of all the places, you could choose, you choose a building that is likely to give in, while we are in it."

Zuko was not happy.

"Never judge a book by it's cover, Prince Zuko."

"Prince, I am Fire Lord!!!!"

"He he, I know, but Prince sounds better." Grinning Iroh walked into the building, followed by Toph, then Katara, who was closely followed but a head.

------------------------------------

As they entered there was a man waiting to seat them.

"The Avatar never told us he had a party coming, I'll take you to your seats right away."

Katara stopped in her tracks. They were here, she turned to Zuko, his eye brows where at angles she never thought a human could achieve.

"Um, Toph could you let Zuko out, we need to go greet the Aang and Sokka."

Toph was grinning, and with the kick of her foot Zuko was out and storming after the man.

"Zuko, honey, wait!"

He stopped confused.

"Look, Zuzu," He cringed, "We need to greet them, and tell them about the wedding, and our baby names, maybe they could help us name the baby."

She winked at him, linked arms and followed the man. When they came into Aangs's site she waved like crazy.

"Oh, Aang why did you leave so fast?"

"Uh, there was a village that need to be saved from…"

"A giant fire." Sokka finished.

"Really?" Zuko questioned, "Well I'd think you would take a water, or even a fire bender to deal with that, but you took Sokka?"

"Hey, I am just as helpful as you or Katara." Sokka got up and unlinked their arms.

"New rule no being within 10 feet of each other."

"What, but who will help me with baby?"

"Baby?!" Sokka's and Aang's mouth dropped.

"We had no idea how you two knew about it, I thought I was hiding it well, but maybe its starting to show?"

Sokka fainted, he just fell right there. Aang on the other hand was shocked, he looked at Katara, walked around her, poked her in the stomach.

Toph and Iroh were already in their seats ordering, so Zuko sat down, and pulled out the menu. Aang took a seat next to Toph and Katara doused Sokka with some water from a near by vase, then took a seat next to Zuko. Sokka got up dusted himself off, crawled under the table and sat between Katara and Zuko, which means he was sitting on their laps.

"Sokka you weigh to much, your crushing my leg!" Katara tried to push him off.

"You have two seconds to get off of Katara or I will set you on fire."

Sokka in return scooted all the way onto Zuko's lap.

"Zu, you never let me sit in your lap" Katara started scooting over so Sokka would get off Zuko and sit in the booth.

"Your ass is all bone." Zuko informed Sokka as he moved.

"Well to bad." Sokka grabbed his menu, and read through the meals.

Uncle was confused, why was Sokka acting like this? Didn't they know? Why are they laying it on so thick? The old man started to realize what was going on… Where there was normally was a smile there was now a thin line, and his brows were lowered.

"You know?" Toph felt his heart rate speed up.

"You knew?"

"You're taking this rather well."

"Just you wait, when we get back to the palace."

"This is turning out to be more amusing then I thought it would be."

"For you."

"Well I wouldn't worry about anything." Toph was smirking.

The waiter came took their orders and left. The tension in the room was thick, and Katara couldn't stand it.

"So, Toph what did you order?"

"Fish."

"Oh, so umm..."

"Katara no ones in the mood." Sokka said planning a way to kill the Fire Lord without getting caught.

"Well, sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood, it's not like anybody else is trying and the only happy person is Toph."

"Don't drag me down."

"Well, not only is my little sister is pregnant, the father is the Fire Lord, what is this world coming to?"

"What's wrong with having the Fire Lord for a dad?"

"Well for one, it's the FIRE LORD!"

"What does that have to do with anything, you're dating someone from the Earth Nation."

"That's different!"

"Really, how so?"

"Check please." Toph cut in, they hadn't even gotten their food and they had to leave, ah sibling love.

* * *

Ok so as for this chapter they meet up with Aang and Sokka. Iroh found out it's a lie and Sokka is over protective. 

Like normal see any errors please tell me.

Kerri


	13. Chapter 13

Aldericon: Thanks.

Aniek90: Good, nice to know my writing makes others laugh and not just myself.

Little BLueness: I have no clue, he is the comic relief and who can't love the comic relief? As for Katara , tsk tsk.

* * *

The walk back to the palace wasn't taking nearly as much time, seeing as Uncle was upset so he kept his comments to himself. But it was annoying, Katara and Sokka were arguing still, over the same thing.

"Look, Katara, I'm your older brother, so you have to listen to me, he is bad."

"I don't have to do anything, and Zuko is right there." Katara was pointing.

"Katara," walking up to her Zuko grabbed her hand, "Just drop it, what does it matter?"

"It does matter!" Both Sokka and Katara yelled at him.

"Ok," Zuko backed away.

When they finally arrived at the gates Katara screamed,

"You're impossible!" and ran into her room.

"That was child-like," Toph commented, then walked after her.

"YOU!" Sokka screamed, jabbing his finger into Zuko's ribs.

"I?" Zuko asked.

"ARE DEAD!"

"No, you, are an idiot." Zuko walked over to Uncle and pulled him to another room, leaving a disgruntled Sokka, and Aang, who was trying to piece together what was really going on.

* * *

"You lied to me," Uncle stared in disbelief.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we wouldn't have lied, it you hadn't pushed."

"Don't blame me, you should have told me it was a lie!"

"You would have been crushed." Zuko was trying to explain he didn't want him to be hurt, they were only doing it to get back at Sokka and Aang.

"Am I not crushed now?"

"I'm sorry, we just wanted to get back at Sokka and Aang, they are the one's who started it."

"Zuko when will you stop acting like a child, even if they started you could have said it was a lie, yet you point the finger, they didn't tell you to pretend."

"I AM NOT A CHILD."

"Then stop acting like one."

* * *

"How dare him!" Fuming Katara paced the room.

"It's Sokka, he's insensitive, Suki hasn't smacked him enough yet."

"Well what if I did love Zuko?"

"Ha!" Toph snorted.

"What?"

"What if, did?"

"Yes."

Toph got up and smacked her.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Wasn't suppose to tickle."

Someone took this moment to pound on the door.

"Go away Sokka."

"How did-"

"GO AWAY!"

"But I just want to say-"

"If by the count of three you aren't half way down that hall way I'm going to kill you."

As Sokka's footsteps could be heard less and less his voice was screaming, "How did I let this happen, ZUKO MUST DIE!"

"Persistent little prick."

"Well, at least Zuko doesn't have to ask Sokka to keep you here."

"Keep me here I'm leaving tonight, I have had enough of people, enough of Sokka and I'm done."

"Well that's to be expected from a child."

"I am not a child." Katara growled at Toph.

"You sure act like one, you run from your problems, you scream when things don't go your way and you refuse to admit that in small part of you , you care for a certain Fire Lord."

"What am I suppose to do, huh, ignore my brother, and run away with Zuko?"

"Now that sounds like a plan."

"Toph this isn't funny, and one problem, in order for us to run away together , Zuko has to be in the picture and if you hadn't realized he was faking."

"Fine, you know what, leave, run away, but you can't run away forever."

"I can try."

She slammed the door open and stormed out as Zuko was about to knock on the door, leaving him confused.

"You better go stop her."

"What happened?"

"She's leaving."

"Where?"

"Hell I doubt she knows."

"Damn her!" He took off down the hall.

"I hate children." Toph was grinning.

* * *

Ok, so how is it? Nothing to say really, I'm probably going to redo this chapter later I'm not to sure if I lie it… Well hope its ok… Until I redo all the chapters then I'll change it.

See any errors please tell me.

Kerri


	14. Chapter 14

FireNutZuko: Good, thanks for reviewing.

Danmials21: Well I hope it didn't take to long to update.

padmeani8: Thanks for helping me out!

Teenfox: Thanks, hope its not too late.

Maskedgodess: Glad you like it.

OnceUponADayDream: Thanks?

MadnessInMyMethod: Sure thing, sorry it's hard to follow.

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Katara, wait!" She didn't even turn or pause, she just kept running.

"Damn it, what I'd give to be a water bender at the moment."

She stopped turned around, "What?"

"Holy flying bison woman, don't you know what the word stop means, and its not like I can just freeze your feet in place like you do."

"So you want to be a water bender so you can freeze me in place?"

"Well not now, you stopped running."

"Can you speed this along, I'm trying to leave."

"Without saying goodbye, well now we know something is wrong."

"Well aren't you a smart one."

"Look, I didn't stop you so we could fight."

"Can't you just finish walking up to me so you aren't yelling at me from all the way down the hall?"

"Shut it, ok." He said walking down the rest of the way, when he met up with her he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the castle.

"What the hell are you doing and where are we going?"

"We are going for a walk; you need to let out some steam."

* * *

"Did you send the letter?"

"Not only did I send the letter, I sent it with a ship to pick up the weapon." A male's voice answered.

"Good, good, so it should be here soon?"

"Well, I sent the letter two days ago, so it should be here now."

"Excellent." The female voice cackled.

"Don't do that Toph it's creepy."

* * *

Zuko had stopped dragging her and they were walking at a decent pace outside the palace.

"Let me get this straight, you're mad at Sokka," She nodded "So you are going to go back home?"

"You make it sound so childish, putting it that way."

"I don't make it sound childish, it is childish."

"You know what; I'm not listening to you."

"Why because I'm right, you're acting like a child."

"Ok, if one more person says that I'm going to freeze the blood in their veins."

"You can do that?"

"Well in theory, I haven't done it to anybody," she paused for dramatic effect, "yet."

"You shouldn't try the whole evil thing; it doesn't fit you," he paused making fun of her, "at all."

"Hey you jerk, why should I listen to you about being evil, you failed at it, and where beat by your little sister."

"Ouch, that hurt," he placed his hand over his heart in mock pain, "but if we are going throw stones, Sokka loses to his little sister all the time."

"What does he have-" At this moment in time they were passing the front gate and they heard a girl screaming.

"LET ME IN THIS PLACE BEFORE WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Sorry lady, but we can't, we weren't told to let you in."

"I HAVE THE LETTER STATEING I WAS SUPPOSED TO COME RIGHT HERE, THEY SENT A FUCKING SHIP TO GET ME AND EVERYTHING!"

"Suki, is that you?" Katara walked up to the gate.

"Oh, Katara, can you get these idiots to open the gate so I can get in?"

"Open the gates now!"

The gates didn't open.

"Open that gate, you idiots!" Katara at the moment was not happy about having to repeat herself.

The soldiers looked at Zuko then shook their heads.

"We don't listen to you." Katara looked at them, then a t Zuko.

"Oh, I get it you're playing macho, in front of Zuko, well how about this, at the count of three you open the gates, and I'll pretend this never happened, if not then you better hope Zuko is faster then I am."

They looked at Zuko again, the gates didn't open.

"One,"

Still shut.

"Two"

They looked at her.

"Three."

She started running.

* * *

Ok so how did you like it? I think that the part with Toph and Iroh is my favorite.

Like always if you see any errors tell me asap.

Kerri


	15. Chapter 15

FireNutZuko: Yup.

Solarengo: Sorry, then next shouldn't take nearly as long to get up.

zutara-is-tru-luv: Thanks.

padmeani8: I try…

teenfox: Sorry about that.

Swimnbaby58: lol who needs grammar?

* * *

Katara knew Zuko was faster then she was, and she knew she was acting foolish , because if Zuko was going to help out the soldiers she wouldn't be able to lay a finger on them and that's why this happened.

"What the, you froze my feet to the ground!"

But she wasn't listening, at the moment she had a pick made of ice and was a few feet away from one of the guards.

After taking the few seconds to melt the ice Zuko tackled Katara.

She grunted, "What the hell is your problem?!?"

"My problem?" He stared in disbelief, "You try to kill someone and I stop you, yet I have the problem."

"Look, it's about time I have someone to talk to who isn't pretending to love me, and isn't trying to set us up, the only problem is she is stuck out side and the idiot guards won't let her in because you are here!!"

"You mean they would have let her in if it were only you here?"

"They listened to me last time, when I tried to lock you out of the palace."

"Hello, sorry to interrupt this lovely little thing but I'm still out here!"

Katara looked toward the gate at a disgruntled Suki, then shoved Zuko off.

Zuko got up walked two steps before he was slammed to the ground.

"Ha, now we're even."

She got up and shoved the guard aside, waving for the gates to be open.

"You could have done that in the beginning and I would have been in and… you know what, I think you wanted to have that little power struggle."

Running to Suki she engulfed her in a hug. "Finally someone who isn't calling me a child, being a jerk, and someone who actually cares, what power struggle?" Katara was honestly confused..

"You and Zuko, isn't that why I'm here?"

"What are you talking about?" Taking a step back Katara released her friend.

Suki handed her the letter.

_**Suki,**_

_**We need your help at the palace a.s.a.p. Sorry this is so sudden with this letter is a ship, a captain on the ship will tell you the rest. Have a safe trip.**_

_**-Iroh **_

"Suki that letter didn't tell me anything…"

"Where is Sokka anyways, I'm sure he's stalking you." Suki peered about.

"Last I saw him he was walking down the hall screaming about killing Zuko."

"I see, I let that boy leave for a few seconds and he's off making an ass out of himself."

"Well lets get to a more cozy place to talk." Katara grabbed Suki's arm and led the way.

Turning her head after about ten feet she asked "You coming?"

Zuko looked up, "How do you do that?"

"Huh?"

"How do you go from killer to cheerful into seconds?"

Releasing Suki's arm she ran to grabbed his.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said pulling him along, as Suki trailing behind.

* * *

Ugh, this is really short, 500 words, and late. Sorry, school just started two weeks ago and I was in IB. If you don't know what that is well lucky you, so my first week I didn't get any sleep, up till 3 doing home work, then had to get up at 5:30 to get ready for school. So I had a break down and my mom made me leave the program, she and my friends ganged up on me… So I was in there till this Friday and now I'm taking advanced classes and they require books to be carried around. And we have a new dog. So life is hectic to say the least. And I know I had a week of summer to update, but that was spent doing summer home work.

I'll update soon, I hope… Sorry…. See any errors Tell me. Kerri


	16. Chapter 16

TeenFox: Lol, never mind.

Zutara is tru luv: Thanks.

Xingo:Thats good, I know its a bit hard to believe but it was meant for laughter.

PearlBLue5: My mom made me leave the program, all that summer homework for nothing...

Padmeani8: Well what can we do? School is a must if you want a decent job.

Hyper Enough To Be Naruto's Sister: Wow you have a long name, maybe next time my story is almost over, and it wouldn't make sense to throw them in at the last minute, sorry.

* * *

Upon entering her room, she noticed Toph was still there.

"I see Suki has come."

"You knew she was coming."

"So, I didn't know-"

"HA, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE, IN MY SISTERS ROOM NONE THE LESS, CRIMINALS ALWAYS COME BACK TO THE SCENE OF THE CRIME!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zuko was honestly confused.

"OH, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Sokka, if this is how you're going to act, well we aren't going to have any more children."

"NOT NOW SU-kiii."

"That's what I thought, you're giving everyone problems, well you know what, I'll send you to the South Pole in a box, how old is your sister, huh, how old was I when we had Hibiki, what would have happened if I had a brother?!"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, yes it does, if I had a brother, you would be in Zuko's place, and I wouldn't have my son."

"Where is Hibiki?"

"On the ship with the captain, now don't you go changing the subject."

Sokka turned to Zuko, "This was low."

"As much as I'd love to take credit for this, I wasn't the one to call her." Zuko said grinning.

Walking up to Zuko, Sokka punched him, and walked over to his sister.

"If, and that's a big if, but IF this were to work out, and you were to have 3 or 4 little fire spawn." Suki smacked him as he shuddered at the thought. " I guess I could allow this to happen, but, IF I were to find out that something bad, EVER happened to my sister, anything at all, if she so much as stubs her toe, your head will be on my wall."

"Ok, that's only a little morbid, don't you think?" Toph was grinning.

"I guess now is the time to tell you she's---"

"Not pregnant yet." Katara embraced her brother, as Zuko's mouth dropped.

Toph looked at Suki, "I don't think it's everyday that the girl proposes to the man."

"I don't even think she's gonna let him answer." Suki was grinning at Sokka.

"YOU PLAYED ME!" He was pointing to everyone in the room, and Uncle, who just so happened to walk in.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better Zuko and Katara weren't in on it, well Zuko was clueless, Katara picked up on it in the end."

"You know what, I'm happy for you, have tons of fire spawn." Sokka said with an evil smile, one only matched by Azula, "Yes, tons of little children."

"We arn't having children." Zuko looked down at Katara.

* * *

So, now I'm going to redo the whole story make it better. Yes its done, but I want to do another, but have there kid(s) in it, I don't know yet though, should I? Or would it be overkill? Should I leave it to you guys to imagine what happens next, they go live on a llama farm and have a plethora of "Fire Spawn?" Tell me you opinion… 


End file.
